bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Nothing to Fear (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Nothing to Fear", Season 1, episode 39, 39th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Bear's Clock Mistake Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well, Let's see What's in the mail Today. Hmm. Oh, look. Bear: {opens the package} This is a clock and it's just like a... {reveals what the clock is like to be a skunk clock} Skunk. It's a... it's a skunk clock! This isn't right. Let me see here. {reads a note} {looks at the skunk} This is a mistake! He sent me the wrong clock! Practicing Ojo and Treelo Swing Bear talks about what being Afraid is, Everybody's Afraid of Something Sometimes and What Do You Think? {The word "Afraid" appears, swinging. It stops and stays still.} {An animated window appears.} {An animated drawing of a monster appears in front of him.} Bear: {The monster frowns.} {Smoke forms.} The worm is afraid of the early bird Bird is afraid of the cat The cat is afraid of the big old dog and everyone's afraid of bats Anyone who says they're not as telling you a little white lie Oh, yeah Cause everybody's afraid of something sometime Mm-hmm Now, late at night You might think there's a monster under your bed Just turn on the light and you'll see an old pair of shoes instead You don't have to be ashamed Let me tell you the reason why Oh, yeah 'Cause everybody's afraid of something sometime Ooh Now, if there's something scaring you Tell a friend, that's what they're for Oh, yeah 'Cause sometimes if you talk it through It won't even scare you anymore (That's what I do.) Zop-zobba-do-dop-da Now when I was a little cub No more than two or three Mama said "Son, get in the tub", but the water looked scary to me Finally, I built up the nerve to stick my furry toe right in and that water felt good So if you are afraid of something You might find it turns out to be nothing It's okay to be afraid of something sometime Mmm-mm-mm (And that's the truth.) Tutter Becomes Livid about the Skunk {camera pans down} Tutter: Aha! {camera pans way up} Tutter: Look at this, will you? {growls and runs inside} {camera zooms out} {A closeup of the skunk is shown.} Tutter: {No response.} Mr. Skunk? Hello? Take it easy. {eyeballs} Hey. Quit looking at me like that. Quit wagging your tail! Stop it! STOP IT! Bear: Tutter, what's going on? Tutter: The-- The skunk just... just scared me! HE SCARED ME! Bear: Skunk? Oh. You mean, my new skunk clock? Tutter: Oh. Bear Shows Tutter the Skunk / A Little at a Time Bear: {holds up the skunk's back with the gears} Tutter: Bear? Bear: Well...OK, Tutter. I'll tell you what: I am not going to put it back up on the wall until you have a chance to use it. Okay. Double D Dare / The Song {Cut to: Otter Pond} My Skunk is Broken! {Cut to: Kitchen - The skunk clock was destroyed. The skunk's eye pops and Bear comes back.} Bear: Wonder where this piece goes. {lets go of the piece and sighs} Luna tells Bear about the wrong clock / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) And By the way, remember. If you're ever Afraid, talk to someone about it. Because the more you know about what you're Afraid of, the less Afraid you'll be. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts